Talk:Geth Shield Boost
The (lack of a) bonus from the Geth Shield Strength research An edit not too long ago purported that this power gains strength from the Geth Shield Strength upgrade. I reverted it, since I was pretty sure that was false. I've now confirmed my suspicions. The test went like this: *Vanguard with all Damage Protection upgrades and no shield-boosting armor has 375 shields. *All 5 damage protection upgrades give a boost of 50%, meaning that normally, max shields are 250 (375/1.5 = 250). *Grab Geth Shield Boost from Advanced Training, upgrade all the way to "Heavy" version (100% shield boost). *Land on planet, look at squad screen for shield statistics (reads 375) *Activate Geth Shield Boost and look at shield stat again (reads 625) *625-375 = 250, or an extra 100% of shields. I already had both Geth Shield Strength upgrades, so if they affected Geth Shield Boost, this number would have been higher. It was not, meaning that Geth Shield Strength does not affect Geth Shield Boost. So there it is. Unfortunately, the Geth Shield Strength upgrade just affects Legion. -- Dammej (talk) 23:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cooldown Question When it comes to powers that have Durations longer than their Cooldown, does the Cooldown start only after the Duration has lapsed? For example, Heavy Geth Shield Boost - 12s Cooldown, 60s Duration After activation, when can I use another Power? 12 Seconds later, or 60 Seconds later? --Shorrrt 23:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Twelve seconds later. The only power that start it's cooldown after its duration is the soldier Adrenaline Rush (from what I noticed so far) --silverstrike 00:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::And Tactical Cloak. I've been playing as an Infiltrator. That's why I needed to ask the question. Thank you very much! --Shorrrt 03:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tactical cloak I have noted that using the cloak turns off this ability is this a bug or not? 09:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :It probably isn't as depoying most powers, if not all but I think there is one or two exceptions, disables Tactical Cloak. So it probably is gameplay design and not a bug. Lancer1289 13:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea about that. You cant deploy any abilities when cloaked since they are all on cooldown. and geth hunters that activated their shield boost still has it visible as a blue light therefor my doubt about it being a design thing, but it could be especially if this occur in more games then my own, that's what I am trying to find out. 14:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) PS it apears that my ip changed. ouch! About the Geth All Geth units in Mass Efffect 2 are listed as having access to Geth Shield Boost, however, I've only ever seen troopers use it. Am I missing something? Tali's no.1 fan 16:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely just the troopers who use it, so if nobody objects I'll be changing the stats pages for the geth in ME2. Tali's no.1 fan 18:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Improved geth shield boost??? Would improved geth shield boost benefit from the tech damage upgrades?? :I would not think so, as it clearly says tech damage not sustainability of tech powers. The only upgrades that would affect geth shield boost are those that improve tech duration. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 18:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sentinel Shield Boost? I am currently playing as a Sentinel, and I have to ask, is there any noteworthy difference between Tech Armor and Geth Shield Boost? I have both for my Sentinel, and so far the only ascertainable difference is that my Tech Armour damages people when depleted. My question is this: Is it redundant for a Sentinel to have Geth Shield Boost as a power? If so, this may be worth mentioning in the player notes section. One other thing: Do they stack? --The Milkman | I always . 07:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :The two powers are not redundant in that both will provide stacking percentage boosts to your shields and more shields is good. Beyond that, the two powers have different durations, bonuses and usages that distinguish and can complement each other. As mentioned in the GSB article under player notes, activating this power will completely restore your shields in addition to applying a bonus to shields. :IMO the only other bonus power options for a sentinel are Reave and Ammo powers. Reave is a nice replacement for Warp on a caster Sentinel and the added damage from Ammo powers is always useful. However, if you are considering doubling up on defensive powers like Tech Armor and GSB, I imagine you are going the Assault Sentinel route. For that GSB is great for the higher shield total, and for replenishing your shields if your cooldown is up and you haven't lost your Tech Armor.--Rtrnofdmax 21:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Related Powers I made a minor update to the page stating the connection between the Shield Boost from ME1, listed just below Defense Matrix in the -See Also- section. this was removed as "undo. irrelevant" by User:Lancer1289. I fail to see how Defense Matrix is relevant but the ME1 talent is not. I was just tracing the changes and evolution of abilities through the trilogy, and thought others might be interested in the connection. (also, same thing with Fortification & Immunity, but I wasn't sure where to put the connection on those pages (I wasn't sure a new -see also- section was justified). So I expected that to be clarified appropriately, but not removed) -- 04:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, how it is relevant? Explain that because you failed to do so. This page is about a power from ME2 and ME3, therefore what could be in ME, is irrelevant because of how the system changed. Not to mention it is a subjective comparison to say the least. I'm not the one who has to justify my edit, as you are the one changing the article, that is your responsibility. Lancer1289 05:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC)